


Encounters and Departures

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Physical Abuse, Poor Maul, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before being ambushed by Darth Maul on Tatooine, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan unknowingly met the Zabrak on Coruscant. Qui-Gon regrets not helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters and Departures

I’m a silent observer in this labyrinth called Coruscant. Many people stream by, each with their own unique story. I watch them mill about this upper level museum dedicated to Jedi history, wondering if they truly know about the nature of the Force.

I pause at a large mural of General Revan leading his forces to victory in the Mandalorian Wars, his lightsaber held high over his head and his legendary mask nearly shrouded by his hood. How ironic that there are so many displays dedicated to this man. Here, he is a charismatic leader, a powerful Jedi, a noble defender of the Republic. There are no paintings of ruthless Darth Revan standing in the light of his crimson blade alongside his apprentice…

Speaking of which, where was my apprentice? I had told him to briefly study the history of Holocrons and report back to me, but it has been over an hour and I only just barely notice his long absence. I’ve grown distracted. I’m not usually like this, but the Council severely tested my patience. I had a rather explosive argument with Master Windu yesterday. Although I won’t admit it to my young apprentice, I brought him to this museum purely to avoid the Jedi Temple for a day. 

I sigh and begin to look for him. Obedient as always, he is still hard at work in front of the Holocron displays, typing information into his datapad. However, as I approach him, I feel a sudden coldness and stop in my tracks. A small alien standing next to Obi-Wan turns around and stares at me with large, piercing yellow eyes. 

It is a Zabrak youth, probably no more than a few standard years younger than Obi-Wan. He is dressed in a tattered tunic and has an ugly bruise around one eye, cuts on the side of his face, and bandages on his hands. His jagged black tattoos catch my attention. He isn’t just a Zabrak, but a Nightbrother by the looks of it. What is he doing so far from his tribe on Dathomir? I feel a tinge of pity, but I sense the Force in him, tumultuous and fiery. Is he even aware of his sensitivity? Before I can say anything to him, he scurries away and disappears down another corridor.

“That was my new friend, master. He’s kind of shy.” 

“Friend? You barely know him,” I reply patiently. “Besides, I detect something abnormal…best to stay away.” 

“He was brought to Coruscant to study Jedi,” Obi-Wan says. “But, he said this was finally his chance to run away. He sounded sad and scared…I think someone is hurting him. Can we bring him back with us?”

The dark, uneasy feeling still lingers. I hesitate for a moment. It would probably be wise to make sure the youth was okay, but I decline and tell Obi-Wan that it was time to leave. As we walk toward the lift, Obi-Wan turns around. I glance back just in time to see the Zabrak peer around the corner. He gives a small wave before ducking out of sight. 

Something within me says to go to him, but then I remember the icy feeling again. No. Whatever is wrong, it is best not to get involved. The Dathomirians are a hotbed of dark Force powers and my apprentice is nowhere near ready for any of it. As we ride back to the Temple, I regret my unwillingness to act. Still unable to ease my conscience hours later, I reluctantly confide in Master Windu. 

“If we spent time helping every homeless person or stray child on the street, we wouldn’t have time to do our jobs,” Windu says. 

“He was different,” I reply. “I should’ve listened to Obi-Wan.” 

I replay the encounter over and over throughout the rest of the day. As I meditate, the Zabrak’s face won’t leave my mind.


End file.
